We are trying first to characterize the relation between the light stimulus incident on a human eye and the visual signals generated by the rods and cones, and second to elucidate the mechanisms that modify these signals as they are transmitted through the retina. Our experimental observations involve measurements of visual sensitivity in human subjects and we try to interpret these observations in the light of physiological evidence from animals.